mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Johnson vs. Dan Hardy
After the fight, Dan Hardy was cut -- or should have been. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Hardy landed a leg kick. Johnson replied to the inside. Four thirty-five. Johnson missed a leg kick. Hardy missed one. The crowd chanted Hardy. Four fifteen left. Johnson landed a jab. Johnson dropped Hardy with a high kick and pounced to guard. Four minutes. Hardy turtled up. Johnson kept him down. Hardy stood and kneed the body to the clinch. Three thirty-five. Johnson worked for a single. He got it to guard. Hardy was already looking to work rubber guard. Three fifteen. He worked a high guard. Three minutes remaining. The crowd chanted Hardy amidst boos. Johnson landed a big left hand and another. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen left. Two minutes left. Johnson landed a big pair of lefts. 'Let him up.' Johnson defended a triangle. He passed to half-guard. One thirty-five as Hardy worked a kimura on the left arm. One fifteen. Hardy had it out. He lost it. One minute remaining. 'Back door, Dan!' Thirty-five. Hardy retained guard and ate a right hammerfist. Fifteen. Johnson landed some thudding body shots. The first round ended. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Johnson got a big double to guard after slipping a punch. Four fifteen. The crowd began booing more. Four minutes. Hardy tried an omoplata, Johnson defended. Three thirty-five. Hardy worked a kimura on the left arm. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Johnson landed a pair of short right hands. He passed to half-guard there. Two fifteen. Hardy kept working that kimura again. He lost it. Two minutes. Hardy retained guard with one thirty. Johnson landed a pair of left hands and another. Another. One fifteen as Johnson landed a left hand. Johnson landed a right elbow with one minute. Heavy boos. The ref stood them up. Thirty-five. Johnson shot for a single. Johnson drove for it. Hardy was stuffing it, tried a standing kimura with fifteen. Hardy landed a left elbow. Johnson got the single to guard. The crowd booed. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Johnson missed a flying knee, stuffed a double and Hardy pulled half-guard there. Four thirty-five amidst boos. Hardy worked a kimura on the right arm. Four fifteen. He lost it but retained guard. Four minutes. The crowd booed. Hardy worked that right arm kimura again. He lost it. Three thirty-five. Johnson had Hardy against the cage. He had the back. Hardy stood. Johnson kneed the leg. Three fifteen. He kneed the leg hard twice. Johnson broke with a high kick and a right hand. Three minutes. Johnson got a good double/taking the back and had both hooks down there. Two thirty-five. Hardy kept trying to escape. Two fifteen. Johnson landed a big left in under. Two minutes remaining. The crowd booed thunderously. Johnson had the body triangle. One thirty. Johnson turned to mount and had one arm trapped with an additional arm triangle. He passed out deep to side control after one fifteen. It was deep. One minute left. He lost it. Johnson had a tight neck crank, cranking the neck. Hardy escaped. Hardy was trying to take the back. Thirty-five. Johnson was still in side control. Johnson was exhausted. Fifteen. The crowd booed. Johnson landed a pair of big lefts. Eleven or so more hard ones as the third round ended. 30-27 Johnson.